


Touching Me, Touching You

by mmmm1na



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, brojobs, look sometimes u just gotta help ur best dude out with his boner ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: Ted's having a bit of trouble one night, and Bill helps him out.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Touching Me, Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> I've vaguely wanted to write this for ages, and then it suddenly formulated in my brain! FINALLY! This one goes out to Jay who put the idea in my head uhhh back in september and also is always on the "brojobs" train, like, forever. :)
> 
> Title is from the song 'Touching Me, Touching You' by Squeeze, which is a Bill Song if I've ever heard one.

Normally, Ted's pretty okay at jerking off. He knows what he likes to do with his hands, what he can imagine to get off fast or what he can turn to when he's got a bit more time, lengthening it out and making his orgasm that much better. He has fantasies for when he's in bed and Bill is still at work, fantasies for when he's in the shower and can't take too long because Bill is in the living room watching TV, and fantasies for when he's in bed and Bill is sleeping three feet away from him, snoring softly. The important thing to take away from this is- he's had ten years of his life to learn to get himself off in whatever way he wants.

That's why it's so weird that he just _can't come_.

He's in bed, sweaty and panting, hand working over his dick as he presses his face to his pillow, absolutely struggling to get himself off. He and Bill had watched a movie earlier that had a sex scene in it that left him buzzing, so he waited patiently until Bill was snoring and then started touching himself. It had started out all well and good, getting going easily but cupping his balls and playing with his foreskin, but when he finally gets hard and aching and on the edge, he just can't... he _can't come._

He pants and pushes his hips forward, the sheets rustling around him as he shifts more onto his side, trying to fuck his hand. He's making too much noise, he knows it, little whines in the back of his throat as he bites his lip, but it's- he's so _hard_ , he just wants to come, his whole body vibrating with it. 

None of his fantasies are working, he's cycled through all of them, and he can't get up to go to the bathroom to see if a change of scenery would help because he's already made so much noise. He's so embarrassed, the hot burn of shame making his cheeks pink as he presses his face to the pillow more closely, but his cock just keeps getting more and more sensitive in his grip, precome dripping over his fingers. He wants to come so bad, balls tight and tingling, and he gasps as his next push of his hips makes his cockhead rub against the sheets.

" _Dude_ ," Bill suddenly groans from his bed, and Ted freezes, hardly breathing. "C'mon, dude, you're so _loud._ "

Ted swallows a couple of times, feeling his whole body go cold and then hot as another wash of embarrassment rushes through him, and he finally finds his voice to say, raspy and quiet, "Sorry, dude."

Bill just sighs as his sheets rustle, like he's turning over, and Ted just stays as still as he can, hand gripping his cock. He squeezes gently, unable to help himself, and has to bite his lip so he doesn't make any noise, shutting his eyes tight. He wonders if it would be more or less awkward to get up now, go into the bathroom and see if he can use some soap to make the friction less intense, but then his bed sinks slightly.

"Dude, do you need help or something?" Bill asks quietly, suddenly so close from where he's kneeling on the edge of the mattress, and Ted swallows thickly before nodding.

"Yeah," Ted answers, finally turning his head to look up at Bill.

The room is dark other than the light from the parking lot filtering in through the curtains, so he can't see Bill very well. Ted's unsure what he's supposed to do next, if he should push his blanket down or turn onto his back or what, but Bill just pushes the blanket down to his waist before laying behind him. His body is a hot line along Ted's back, even through their shirts, but the folds of the blanket keep their hips apart. Ted sighs as Bill slides his hand over Ted's waist and belly, dipping down under the blanket to where Ted is still holding himself tight, fingers petting over his happy trail and down to his bush.

"Let me, dude," Bill murmurs, and Ted nods again, taking in a shaky breath as he lets go of his cock, letting it out in a rush at the feeling of Bill's hand wrapping around him.

" _Oh_ ," Ted moans softly, unable to help himself before he bites his lip again, and Bill makes a soft noise in return, pressing his face to Ted's shoulder. His cheek feels hot through Ted's shirt and his hand feels _excellent_ , moving differently from how Ted would move his hand, squeezing and twisting and tugging on Ted's foreskin until he's shaking, so close to coming. Ted pants into the pillow, legs shifting and hips kicking forward as he finally feels it pulling in, the pleasure making his mind go blank as he tenses up all over, trying to chase the feeling and actually _come_ this time.

"Oh, _oh,_ " Ted moans, clutching at the sheets, and Bill scoots even closer, panting hot and damp against Ted's t-shirt. Ted feels his balls get even tighter, his cock stiffening that last bit in Bill's hand, and he comes hard, shivering and moaning into his pillow. Bill groans softly, pressing his face hard against Ted's back as he jerks him through it until Ted is whimpering and shivering, making little overwhelmed _nnh_ 's, and then finally let's go of his softening cock.

"God, your _noises_ , dude," Bill groans, and shifts behind Ted, pulling away. Ted turns, abstractly wanting to grab him to keep him from going back to his own bed, but he finds Bill with his hand down his shorts, jerking himself off fast. His eyes are shut tight, brow furrowed and mouth open as he pants, and Ted doesn't know if he's supposed to be watching but- he can't help himself. Bill looks _most_ outstanding.

"Bill-" Ted starts, thinking of maybe asking if he should help, but when he speaks Bill groans and tenses up all over, curling in on himself with a gasp. Ted watches his face, the way his brow draws up and he bites his lip, when he glances down at Bill's shorts again to see a wet spot forming, dark on the light fabric, he realizes that he just watched Bill _come._

They lay there in silence for a second, both of them still breathing heavily, before Bill sighs and pulls his hand out of his shorts. He grins at Ted, teeth glinting in the dim light.

"Good?" He asks, and when Ted nods, he continues, "you sounded like you were having a difficult time, dude, and I know you have an early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ted says, nodding at Bill's logic. "That is a most excellent point, my friend."

Bill nods with him and then they air guitar, grinning, before Bill gets up to climb back into his own bed, tugging off his shorts and wiping his hand on them before digging out a new pair from their dresser. Ted keeps himself from looking, averting his eyes like he always does when Bill changes, even though... Bill had just had his hand on Ted's _dick_. Ted's face gets red again at the thought, now that it's not in the moment anymore, but he doesn't want to make it weird; Bill was just helping him out, just a dude helping his best friend when he was having a hard time. That's all.

Ted's almost asleep when he has the sudden realization- Bill had gotten himself off with the same hand he had jerked Ted with, and that it had been covered with his cum.

\---

Ted thinks about it a little, after the fact. The next day he’s a little sleepy, since he had a hard time actually drifting off after his realization, but he feels sated and relaxed even twelve hours after such an intense orgasm. He wonders, vaguely, if it’s just because he was so worked up or if it was because someone else got him off, but puts it out of his mind pretty quickly. Not like it’ll happen again, anyway.

A couple days later, he comes home from work early to find Bill jerking off on the couch to a porno. 

Bill makes a startled noise and cups himself with both hands, curling around his cock, and Ted just stands there dumbstruck, unsure of what to do other than slam the door shut behind him. The porno keeps playing, moaning echoey and distorted from their tiny TV, and they both just stay still for a minute, staring at each other. Bill is pink all across his cheeks and his ears, still breathing heavily, and Ted feels his cock twitch at the sound of the porn tape, the moaning now punctuated by wet noises. 

"You wanna keep going?" Ted blurts out.

"What?" Bill asks dumbly, brow furrowed, but his gaze darts to the TV like he can't help it.

"We can. Together, dude," Ted says, and then quickly gestures to the television. "To the porno."

Bill takes a second to think, and on the edge of his gaze Ted can see the way Bill squeezes himself, partially hidden under the cover of his other hand. Ted begins to feel awkward, cock starting to get hard from the continuing sounds of the porn, and is about to take it back and say he's just going to take a shower when Bill nods and says, "alright, dude."

Ted feels a wash of relief rush through him and he nods happily, grinning as he lopes over to the couch to sit next to Bill. He kind of wants to get his hand on his friend, thinking about how Bill had touched him last time but he hadn't been able to reciprocate, but just rubs his hands over his thighs as he settles. He palms himself through his jeans, scooting his butt down a little as he watches the television; the porno is pretty basic, just a dude fucking some babe from behind, the dude small and blonde and the babe tall and dark haired. It's pretty okay, for having missed the foreplay, and the babe's butt is really nice as the guy pounds her.

Bill makes a little noise from next to him, and when Ted glances over, he finds Bill's gone back to jerking himself, leaning his head back as he watches the TV. Ted glances away quickly, looking back at the TV, but he can't focus on anything but the way Bill's breath keeps catching, the sound of his hand on his cock, the way his legs twitch as his thighs tense and release.

The couch seems both huge and way too small, the space between them a mile and an inch, too far for them to touch but so close that Ted could reach out and take Bill in hand if he really wanted to. He kind of wishes he had sat closer, seeing the way Bill’s hand is moving out of the corner of his eye, but just tries to focus on the television as he unzips his jeans with a sigh and takes himself in hand.

He strokes over himself, tugging and playing with his foreskin, squeezing just a little, and then finally starts to actually jerk off, sighing again and spreading his legs. He leans his head back, mirroring Bill unconsciously; it turns out to be both the best and the worst thing he could have done, because now he can clearly see the way Bill’s hand is working over his dick. He still can’t see Bill’s face, not unless he turns his head, but he can see how red his cock is as he pushes it through the circle of his fingers, how wet he is at the head. Ted’s never really given any consideration to another dude’s dick before, _especially_ not Bill’s, but he has to admit he’s got a pretty excellent one.

The couple on screen has switched positions, the babe now on her side as the dude straddles one of her thighs and holds the other one up to his chest. Her cunt is the main focus, the way his cock is pushing into her, but Ted can’t focus on it when he has Bill’s dick hard and red right next to him, looking so close to coming. He’s actually surprised that Bill hasn’t come yet, with how much he’s dripping and how sensitive he looks, breath coming in short gasps. Ted can’t help himself, he turns his head just a little to look at Bill’s face, and finds his eyes shut tight, brow furrowed deeply as he pants, like he’s trying to concentrate. 

“You want me to help, dude?” Ted asks roughly, and Bill’s hips kick before he nods, opening his eyes to look at Ted.

“Yeah, dude,” Bill agrees, and takes his hand off of his cock with a shaky breath. “C’mere.”

Ted lets go of himself and scoots closer, tossing the pillow between them onto the floor and reaches out to take Bill in hand. He feels a little thrill at finally getting to touch him after thinking about it for the last couple of days, and the way Bill sighs and relaxes against the couch again at his touch makes his own cock twitch where it’s standing hard from the open fly of his jeans. He starts out slower than Bill was going, knowing that he’s probably sensitive, and is just starting to build up a rhythm when Bill reaches out and takes him in hand, too.

Ted makes a surprised noise, thigh twitching as Bill squeezes him, and he loses his focus as he looks down at Bill’s hand, wide palms and square fingers wrapped around him. Ted shifts, pushing his cock forward into the circle of Bill’s fingers, and feels Bill do the same to him where his hand has stilled, Bill’s dick so hot and hard in his grip.

“Don’t stop, dude,” Bill gasps, pushing his hips forward again. “You okay?”

Ted nods, panting as Bill twists his fists and thumbs over his cockhead, and starts to jerk Bill off again. He’s definitely not paying attention to the porno now, trying to focus all his attention on the little ways Bill’s body is telling him what he likes; the way his breath catches when Ted rubs under the head, the shaky noise when Ted tugs him slow and tight from base to tip, the way his thighs flex as he twists his fingers around his cockhead and then back down. 

Bill’s cock is a little thicker than his but it’s shorter, the differences apparent after just having his own dick in his hand, cut and red where it’s standing out of his bush, wiry blonde curls at the vee of his hips. The veins are more pronounced without foreskin, and Ted rubs his thumb over one curiously, surprised when Bill actually _moans_ , rough and so hot that it makes Ted’s cock twitch in Bill’s grip.

The pleasure comes rushing in suddenly as Ted focuses again on the touch of Bill’s hand, the way he’s been jerking him steadily this whole time, and he gasps out a little moan, biting his lip and pressing his face into the back of the couch. His face feels hot as he pants, and he’s trying to keep his hand moving on Bill’s cock when Bill’s free hand comes between them to slide between Ted’s neck and the couch, cupping his nape and holding him steady.

“C’mere, dude,” Bill says again, shaky and sounding so turned on, and Ted leans forward to press his face into Bill’s neck. Bill starts to jerk him fast around his cockhead, twisting his fist on every stroke, and Ted whines, mouth open and hot as he pants against Bill’s skin. 

“ _Oh,_ Bill, _uhn,_ ” Ted moans, hand stilling as he feels his orgasm pull in, and he feels Bill press his cheek to Ted’s head as he tenses up and comes all over Bill’s fingers. Ted whines when Bill twists around the head one last time, fingers wet with Ted’s cum, and he shivers against Bill as he comes down. 

Bill's cock is so hard in Ted's hand where his grip has loosened, and it twitches when Ted rubs his mouth in a wet smear across Bill's neck when he turns his head to look. It looks almost too much, how hard Bill is, and Ted can feel how tightly strung he is where they're pressed close.

" _Please_ , dude, keep going," Bill groans, hips pushing up, and Ted nods. He's just started to move his hand again, focusing on building a rhythm and not squeezing too hard, when Bill's hand comes over to squeeze around his, tightening his grip. Ted's soft cock twitches where it's still hanging out of his shorts at the sight, the way Bill's hand is smaller than his but so… _dude-ly_ , tendons and veins standing out as he guides Ted's hand to move a certain way, the way it's still wet and sticky with Ted's cum.

"Like this, dude, just, _uhn_ ," Bill grunts, using Ted's hand to tug his cock hard and fast, squeezing around the head on every upstroke. Ted just watches, panting against Bill's neck as the sight of Bill's red cockhead pushing through the circle of their fingers brands itself in his brain, Bill's free hand still squeezing and releasing on the nape of his neck.

Bill tenses up even more, pressing his face to Ted's hair, and he grunts roughly as he snaps his hips up one last time and comes. His hand squeezes around Ted's tight as he guides him to stroke his cock hard from base to tip, moaning shakily as he shoots all over his tummy and the hem of his shirt, and Ted suddenly notices the porno's been done for who knows how long, the only noise in the room the sound of their panting and Bill's little noises as he relaxes his head back against the couch.

Bill finally let's go of Ted's hand with one last squeeze, and as much as Ted wants to stay pressed close to Bill's neck, he pulls away. Bill's hand tightens on his shoulder quickly before releasing and letting him move, and then the two of them are slumped on the couch, coming down for a moment before they both move to tuck their cocks back into their shirts. 

"Thanks, dude," Bill says, still a little out of breath. "That porno just wasn't doing it for me."

Ted nods, hoisting himself up off the couch to wash his hand, and replies, "yeah, dude, no problem."

They chill the rest of the evening, writing a little music and goofing off as they cook dinner, but Ted can't stop thinking about how pink Bill's cheeks were after he came, blotchy and so sweet.

\---

After the second time, Ted thinks about Bill whenever he jerks off.

It's natural, he figures, since Bill's the only person he's ever fooled around with- he's the only one he has actual physical memories to call on. He's sure that if they had ever gotten past first base with the princesses, he'd think about them sometimes too, but for now he thinks about the noises Bill made, the way his cock looked in Ted's hand, the way he made Ted come.

He ends up having to jerk off in the shower a lot, because he's worried that he can't get off quickly enough anymore to be able to touch himself in bed. His big fear is that if there's a reprise of last time, Bill might not want to help him, or might even start to get annoyed that Ted keeps needing help. That's the _last_ thing Ted wants. 

So, shower it is.

He and Bill end up having their shifts line up one day, riding home together in the van smelling like dough and fruit and all the other stuff that comes along with working in a mall food court for seven hours. It's pretty late, both of them having closed, and Ted starts to head for the bathroom for the first shower once they get home.

"Hey, dude, uh," Bill suddenly says, and when Ted turns to look at him, he's fiddling with his hat awkwardly. "Can you not like, take so long? Sometimes the hot water is gone by the time you get out."

Ted flushes, thinking about how he had been just about to do exactly that, but just shrugs and says, "Alright, dude, sorry."

"I mean like," Bill fidgets a bit more, scratching his eyebrow before crossing his arms. "I know you have more hair than I do, dude, like- if you need more time to wash your hair, it might be. Maybe we could shower together, dude, to save water?"

Bill's voice tilts up at the end, like a question, and Ted feels himself go even more red, thinking about how he normally spends his showers- he definitely does _not_ wash his hair for the whole time. Sometimes, he doesn't even _get_ to washing his hair, so distracted by jerking off that he has to do the quickest of washes once he's realized that he had been in the shower for who knows how long. Bill's idea is pretty smart though, like all his ideas, and Ted doesn't want to be the reason his friend has to take a cold shower. That would be _most_ heinous of him.

Ted eventually nods, swallowing thickly, and says, "that's a most excellent idea, my friend."

They both go into the bathroom and Ted leans into the tub to turn the shower on, just trying to think about this like the showers in high school, or at the pool- don't look at the other dudes, wash yourself fast, and then get out. He realizes this is going to be a little harder than that, though, when he turns around to find Bill's already tugged his shirt off, his back to Ted as he slides his jeans and boxers over his ass. Ted feels his cock twitch; he figures it's like that dog that they learned about in school, the one who would get food when a bell was rung. He's so used to jerking off in the shower that he's already getting kind of horny, arousal making him sweat and goosebumps to rise on his arms when he pulls his own shirts off.

"I'll get in first, dude," Bill says, and Ted could swear he sounds a little breathless, but he's caught inside the fabric of his shirts as he struggles, like always, to pull both over his head at the same time.

"Okay," he agrees, muffled, and once his head pops out, he's only able to catch the tail end of Bill sliding the curtain closed again.

Ted takes a deep breath and pulls his pants and boxers off, staring at his chubby and trying to will it down with the power of his mind. He thinks of the most unsexy things possible- his dad yelling at him, the one time Deacon caught him jerking off, the Indian burn he got in the playground as a kid… and finally gets his cock to chill out enough for him to slide the shower curtain aside and climb into the tub.

Bill is facing away from him, already under the spray, and Ted immediately comes to the conclusion that this might not have been the best idea they've ever had. The way the water slides down Bill's back is something else, catching in the dimples on either side of his spine before dripping off the curve of his butt, small and cute and a little pink. He runs his hands over his curls, slicking them back under the water, and then it's even worse, the way his hands look, the line of his forearms, the way his shoulder muscles bunch and pull under his skin as he moves his hands down to his neck and then out of sight across his chest. Ted is fighting a losing battle with his cock, chubbed up again and sensitive even as he shivers.

Bill glances over his shoulder and smiles a little, just a tiny flash of teeth, and says, "Oh, sorry dude, I'll let you get wet."

Ted just nods, and the two of them slide past each other, back-to-back without touching, so that Ted can duck his head under the spray. He faces away from Bill even though it means water gets in his eyes, focusing on breathing as he starts to make sure he's wet all over, running his hands over his hair and under his arms, carefully avoiding touching his cock when he dips a hand between his legs.

"Need shampoo, dude?" Bill says from behind him, and the sound of his voice when Ted's hand is on his balls is almost too much. He just nods and turns slightly, taking the bottle without letting Bill see that he's half-hard already.

He totally messes up, brain scattered into million pieces, and rinses shampoo into his eyes in the middle of lathering. He yelps and goes to rinse his eyes out, just beginning to think that he's kind of glad because his boner is going down, when Bill puts a hesitant hand on his hip as he asks, "You okay, dude?"

The touch is innocent enough, Bill's put his hands on Ted like that a million times to direct him or move him out of the way, but now that they're hot and wet and _naked_ , Ted feels it like a brand. 

"Yeah, dude, just some soap in my eye," Ted squeaks out, and Bill hums.

"Bogus, dude," he responds, and _squeezes_ Ted's hip before letting him go. "Wanna let me under the spray while you soap up?"

Ted nods, getting the rest of the suds out of his face and hair, and they do the awkward shuffle again. Ted keeps his back to Bill as he starts to lather up with their bar soap, his cock back to half mast after Bill's touch, and he tries so hard to get it to go down and fails _odiously_. The touch of his hand on himself when he washes his crotch is the worst kind of tease, like his body thinks he's finally given in and started to jerk off, but he _can't_. Bill is humming behind him as he washes the suds out of his hair, a constant reminder of his presence, and Ted has never wanted to jerk off so badly in his _life_.

"Can I have the soap, dude?" Bill asks, and Ted nods in response, hair falling in his eyes from where it had been slicked back. He misses Bill's hand, so focused on keeping his body turned so his boner isn't seen, and the soap slips from his grasp to bang against the porcelain bottom of the tub.

"Oh, sorry," Ted says, and doesn't think, crouching down to grab it- putting his cock right in Bill's line of sight as he looks back over his shoulder.

"Dude, are you hard?" Bill asks, sounding a little choked, and Ted's hands fly to cover his dick, curling in on himself.

"I- sorry, dude, it's not-" Ted stammers, grasping at straws to figure out what to say, still on one knee. "It's like that dog, you know? I always jerk off in the shower, dude. I- My dick thinks it's time to get off."

“Oh,” Bill says, and Ted keeps his head ducked, not wanting to see the look on his friend’s face. “I mean… me too, dude.”

Ted’s head whips up to find Bill looking bashful, cheeks pink all the way over to his ears, and when he turns a little to the side his cock stands half-hard and pink at Ted’s eye level. Ted’s own cock twitches under the cover of his hands, arousal tugging in his belly from the thought that Bill is also turned on, even if it’s just because this is their normal jerk off time.

“Like the dog?” Ted checks, looking up at Bill, and Bill gets this hot look on his face as he looks down through his wet lashes, turning around a little more.

“Yeah. Pav-love-ee-in, or something,” Bill says roughly, and his cock is right there in Ted’s face now, hard and red.

“We should probably just deal with it, so we can finish our shower?” Ted suggests, but the way his voice tilts up at the end makes it sound more like a question, nervous and unsure. Bill nods and shrugs a little, but before Ted can get even more anxious, Bill cups his face in his hand, thumb stroking over Ted’s cheekbone.

“You’re so… you’re so hot on your knees, dude,” Bill murmurs, and all of Ted’s bad feelings fly away in the face of his arousal, pushing his cheek into the grounding caress of Bill’s palm. His mouth falls open as he pants, the steam of the shower making him feel overheated and flushed, and Bill rubs his thumb over Ted’s bottom lip, pressing and pulling slightly. “Your mouth is so hot.”

Ted makes a small noise and sticks his tongue out to lick over the pad of Bill’s thumb, running completely on instinct, and Bill groans above him, other hand coming up to push Ted's wet hair back again so it's out of his face.

"Want me to…?" Ted asks, feeling a little silly and self conscious, but Bill just pants and nods, hand flexing on Ted's hair.

"Yeah, dude," Bill says roughly, and Ted's mouth waters when he sees Bill's cock flex in front of him, like it's eager to be in his mouth. 

Ted shifts so he's sitting on his heels and reaches out with one hand to grasp Bill's hip, just looking at Bill's cock as he settles. His bush is wet and slicked down from the shower water, making his cock look even bigger than last time, red and so hard. Ted never really wanted to suck a dude's dick before, but now he can't imagine _not_ , with the way he feels hot and turned on all over, eager to make Bill feel good.

He leans in and licks hesitantly over the tip, his other hand dragging up Bill's thigh to grip his hip, and Bill's hands both slide to cup the back of Ted's head, a steady, grounding weight as Ted licks again. He tastes something salty and different from the wet, clean taste of the water, and he licks again and again over Bill's cockhead, looking up at Bill through his eyelashes as he presses his tongue to Bill’s cock. 

Bill is looking down at him with the hottest look, eyes hooded, pink from his cheeks all the way down his chest, and when he sees Ted gazing up at him he groans like it's being ripped out of him. His hands flex and tighten on Ted's head like can't help it, and his hips twitch just a little, pushing his cock across Ted's lips and over to his cheek. Ted turns his head to chase it, licking down to the base, and Bill moans desperately, hips twitching again.

" _Please_ dude, suck me, want your mouth," Bill moans, and Ted wraps his lips around the head of Bill's erection with a small, helpless noise.

Having Bill's cock in his mouth is so different from having it in his hand, hot and hard and _big_ , and it takes Ted a second to adjust, bringing one of his hands over to wrap around the base where his mouth can't reach. He slides down and back up, trying to get used to it, and when he sucks gently Bill's moan echoes loud off the tile as he tugs on Ted's hair a little.

"God, you're incredible, dude, your _mouth_ ," Bill moans, and Ted feels him push his hair out of the way again, realizing he's probably watching the way Ted's lips are stretching around his cock.

Ted moans, brow drawn up as he closes his eyes to concentrate, and then it's even hotter, totally focused on the feeling of Bill in his mouth. The shower is still running, water spraying on Bill's back and running down his front, and Ted slides the hand not wrapped around Bill over his hip to touch his tummy, feeling where his abs are all tense, petting over his belly button and then sweeping down his thigh, desperately wanting to touch all of his wet, hot skin.

He bobs his head a little, sucking at Bill's cockhead before dipping down, and Bill moans again, high and desperate in the back of his throat. Ted's never heard his friend sound like that, like he's seconds from coming but wants so badly to hold off, and Ted moans in return, the idea that he's making Bill feel good turning him on even more.

"Dude, _dude, unh,_ I'm gonna," Bill gasps, sliding his hands down to rub his thumbs over Ted's cheekbones. "You're gonna make me come, Ted."

Ted makes another noise and sucks again, jerking Bill off as best he can as he presses the flat of his tongue to the soft head of Bill's cock, rubbing the underside in that way that made Bill moan when Ted had jerked him off last time. Bill moans now, so hot, and when Ted presses his tongue to the vein on the underside and then drags up hard on the next jerk of his hand, Bill's coming in Ted's mouth.

Ted chokes and pulls off for a second, cum landing on his mouth and cheeks as he keeps moving his hand, and then tries to lean back in, licking the head of Bill's cock until he makes a broken, sensitive noise. Bill gently pushes Ted's head away, petting over his cheeks, and then goes down onto his knees in the porcelain tub, panting as he stares at Ted's mouth, eyes so hooded they're almost closed. 

"Dude…" Bill murmurs, and then he's dragging his thumb across Ted's cheek and over to his raw bottom lip. Ted licks it again, like he did before, but this time Bill's pushed his cum across Ted's skin, salty and thick on the pad of Bill's thumb.

Ted's still panting, feeling hot and incredibly turned on, his cock hard and straining at the vee of his hips. He wants to touch himself so badly but isn't sure if Bill wants him too, if he wants to reciprocate or not, so he just presses his cheek into Bill's palm, their eye contact electric. A little whine works its way out of his throat as a surge of arousal pulses through him again, making his cock twitch, and he watches the way Bill looks down at his erection, the way he licks over his bottom lip when Ted's cock twitches again at the attention.

"Want me to suck you off, too, dude?" Bill says, voice rough, and Ted shakes his head.

"Can't stand up," Ted whines, and finally reaches out to clutch at Bill's arm. "Just want you to touch me."

"Okay, Ted, don't worry, I've got you," Bill murmurs, and wraps his hand around Ted's straining cock. 

Ted moans at the feeling of his hand, thighs twitching, but can’t help but grunt when he realizes his leg has fallen asleep under him. Bill makes a questioning noise and stops jerking him, and even though Ted appreciates that he's checking on him, the loss of friction when he already feels so close to coming is torture.

"Leg's asleep," Ted says, and can't help but giggle a little at how absurd it is, a smile spreading across his face. Bill grins at him, bright and beautiful, and then they're laughing together, the sound echoing off the tile walls; Ted's cock gets a little soft, but they maneuver so that Ted's leaning back against the tub with Bill between his legs. He gets a hot wash of arousal through him again at the way he's spread open and vulnerable, but then Bill's looking at him with that hot look again as he wraps his hand around Ted's cock, and all Ted can do is press his head back against the tile and gasp.

"Look at you, dude," Bill says, voice low and rough. "You got so hot from sucking me off."

"Uh huh," Ted agrees, head lolling onto his shoulder so he can watch the way Bill hand looks as he works him over. It's better like this than last time, with Bill hot and pink and naked, soft cock still a little red where it's slumped against the line of his hip. 

"The way your legs are spread makes me wanna fuck you," Bill says suddenly, and Ted shivers under his gaze, feeling pinned. A wash of goosebumps feels like it covers his whole body, and his cock flexes in Bill's grip as Bill continues. "You know that dudes can put fingers in their ass? Finger themselves like babes can."

Ted can hardly focus on what Bill is saying, the pleasure building, but Bill slows his hand down as he talks. Ted whines and his thigh flexes, hooking his heel over the edge of the tub restlessly, and Bill looks down, between Ted's legs. For a moment Ted thinks he's looking at where he's touching Ted's cock, but then he realizes Bill is looking at his _asshole_ ; Bill's thinking about fingering him, _fucking_ him, and Ted shivers again, moaning desperately.

Bill looks up at him at the noise, a little smirk curling across his lips, and he rubs his thumb over the head of Ted's cock, pulling his foreskin down to twist his fingers around the sensitive head.

"You thinking about it, dude?" Bill asks, and when he grips Ted's thigh with his free hand, sliding across Ted's skin, he makes a surprised noise. "Dude, you're still all soapy."

Ted slides his hand through the soap on his chest, catching Bill's gaze, and he can't help himself, he has to- he slides his hand between his legs to rub a finger over his hole.

Bill's eyes follow his hand, and he takes in a quick breath when he watches the way Ted pets over himself. Ted's wondering what he's seeing, if it's hot, if Bill likes it- and Bill groans, hooking his free hand under Ted's knee to push his leg up.

"You're so hot, Ted," Bill moans, gaze darting between where Ted's petting over himself and his face, his eyes hot and heavy when they see whatever expression Ted is making. "God, dude, I wanna fuck you so bad."

Ted gasps as Bill starts to jerk him in earnest, moaning desperately at the sudden surge of pleasure, and pushes the tip of his finger into himself.

It feels a little strange and weird, but it's so tight, and _hot_ \- Ted gasps and curls in on himself a little, trying to push a little deeper, squeezing and clenching down just to see what it feels like. Bill’s hand feels incredible on his dick, jerking him steadily, but now it’s harder for him to let go and come, feeling this strange new sensation.

“What does it feel like?” Bill pants, watching as Ted slides his finger out and then back in slowly. 

“Dunno,” Ted gasps, and his leg twitches in Bill’s grip. “It’s hot, and so _tight_ , dude, it’s so tight.”

Bill moans desperately, looking up at Ted’s face again, and he asks, “No, dude, what does it feel like for _you_? Does it feel good?”

“It’s good,” Ted gasps, and pushes his finger a little faster, rubbing the sensitive rim of his hole. “ _Uhn_ , it’s- Can’t get too deep, the angle- but it’s- _oh, Bill_.”

Ted moans again, pressing his head back to the tile as he feels the crest of his orgasm starts to pull in, the way Bill’s twisting his hand around the head of Ted’s cock with every pull meeting the strange, pleasurable sensation of his finger in his ass. It feels like it’s more, like it’s a different sort of pleasure, and Ted’s breath catches in his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut, tensing up all over, and then he's coming, shooting over his belly and up his chest.

He feels Bill’s hand flex on his thigh as he moans, loud in the echoey bathroom, but he hears Bill groan softly, and when Ted opens his eyes, Bill is pink all over and almost looks _overwhelmed_. He’s watching Ted’s face as he shivers and whines through the aftershocks of his orgasm, the way he tilts his chin back and gasps when Bill squeezes his cock one last time before letting him go, and Ted slips his finger free, thighs shaking.

“Dude-” Bill starts, but he cuts himself off, swallowing thickly. He still has that look on his face, like he’s overloaded, eyes wide and cheeks pink, and he clears his throat before continuing. “Guess we didn’t save water after all.”

Ted can’t help but grin at the joke, and then they’re both giggling, curling towards each other as they laugh. Ted wants to say something, wants so badly to figure out what this is, what they’re _doing_ , when the water goes cold quickly and without warning. Bill shrieks and tries to wiggle out of the tub, but Ted still needs to wash the soap off of himself, so he moans and groans as he quickly rinses off in the cold spray. 

At least he can’t get a boner this time.

\---

If Ted thought it was bad before the shower, it's certainly _something_ now.

Not only does Ted think about Bill whenever he jerks off, now he gets caught up in staring at Bill throughout the day. His gaze keeps lingering absentmindedly on Bill's profile while they're watching TV, or on Bill's back as he changes before bed, or on the way his eyes crinkle when he grins and the shape of his laugh. Ted desperately wants to know what's happening, he _knows_ that the time in the shower wasn't just two dudes helping each other out, there's no way- but he has no idea how to bring it up to Bill. 

He's always prided himself on reading Bill well, since they've been best friends for almost their whole lives. There's just something about this situation, though, that leaves Ted feeling off balance and anxious, even though he knows Bill wouldn't be doing these things with Ted if he didn't _want_ to. Bill's the most headstrong, sure, confident dude Ted knows; if he didn't want to fool around with Ted, he wouldn't be.

The issue is… what if that's _all_ Bill wants?

Ted gets a sad, sinking feeling in his tummy whenever his thoughts turn in that direction. Maybe it isn't just two dudes helping each other out anymore, but what if Bill only wants to hook up? What if he doesn't _like_ Ted? They're best friends, of course, but that doesn't mean Bill wants to _date_ him, or that he's in love with him, or that he wants to kiss him. Ted rubs his face roughly, sighing. What a _most_ odious situation.

He agonizes over it for a week, their work schedules not lining up, so the only time Ted gets to see Bill is in the evenings, after he gets home from his closing shifts. There's no more issues with the hot water, since Ted's always already showered and jerked off before Bill's gotten home, but Ted knows it's bad when he considers waiting to shower so that he has an excuse to share with Bill again.

It's not all bad, he supposes, but he really, really wants to kiss Bill. He wants to kiss him _so_ badly.

In the end, it comes to a head one day when Ted comes home from his early shift to find Bill still sleeping in bed. It's ridiculously late even for Bill to sleep in, but Ted knows that sometimes when he goes to bed early because of work, Bill stays up super late because he doesn't have Ted to push him to go to sleep. Bill really likes to write music to late night infomercials, for some reason, even though it means they get pages of nonsensical lyrics about jewelry and cheese graters sometimes.

Ted stands looking at Bill in the doorway to their bedroom for a second, the sunlight filtering through curtains highlighting Bill's blonde curls, sheets pushed down to his waist. Bill always gets hot while he sleeps and tosses and turns, but now in particular it's a tease, making Ted feel like he wants what he can't have. Bill's nipples are hard and pink, and his mouth is open as he snores softly, face all smushed into where he's drooling on his pillow. He shouldn't be attractive, Ted shouldn't want him right now, but… he _does._ He wants to climb into bed with Bill and wake him up with kisses, rub his hands all over Bill's body, just lay next to him and watch him sleep until his eyes flutter open. Maybe he would smile at Ted, soft and sleepy, and then kiss him.

Ted takes a deep breath in, allows himself to drag his eyes over Bill's body as he breathes out, and goes to take a shower.

Once he's washed, he can't help himself like usual, stroking his cock as he thinks about how hot Bill was in bed just now, the way Ted could have woken him up and tugged his boxers down with the sheets to have blown him again. He would be so soft with sleep, maybe he would moan more easily, pliant and willing under Ted's hands, quick to come and so beautiful. Ted pushes two of his fingers in his mouth and moans, sucking on them as he tugs in his foreskin and twists his fist, trying to copy what Bill did the last time he jerked him off.

Maybe once he had come, Bill would look down at Ted, chest heaving and pink, and push over Ted's mouth again with his thumb. He would say something so brain-meltingly hot, maybe something about Ted's mouth, or his face, or maybe he'd say he wants to fuck Ted again- but in Ted's head, Bill pulls Ted up his body to kiss him, licking over his tongue, and murmurs that he wants to make love to him, wants to make him feel taken care of and _good._

Ted moans around his fingers and then pulls them out, slick with his spit, and reaches behind himself to press between his butt cheeks. He hasn't touched himself here since his shower with Bill, but now he wants it, he wants Bill to be here with him, touching him, pushing inside him and making him feel good. 

Ted rubs at his hole, panting, and then presses a finger inside gently. It's different this way, from this angle, and Ted can get a little deeper, pushing his finger in all the way to the second knuckle before pulling it back out and pushing in again. He moans, loud and echoey, and hopes that Bill is still asleep, doesn't want him to hear and try to help. Ted doesn't think he can take any more helping out, not knowing if Bill wants any more than that, not knowing if Bill would make love to him if he asked.

Ted leans heavily against the shower wall, pressing his hot cheek to the tile, and focuses on jerking himself as he pushes his finger in and out. There's that pulling feeling, the strange, extra arousal that he doesn't get when he's just touching his cock, and he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax enough so he can push his second finger in.

He moans again, a little high, shocked noise when his body opens up for his fingers, shaky and so sensitive. It feels even more strange, such a foreign stretching feeling that he's not sure if he likes it or not, but he keeps playing with the head of his cock through it, legs shaking. He feels hot all over, like he could have come five minutes ago if he hadn't been fingering himself, his dick hard and pink in his fist, and thinks about how good it would be with Bill pressed against his side, his square fingers working into Ted as he murmured to him, talked him through this new, intense pleasure.

" _Bill_ ," Ted moans, desperate, unable to help himself, and on the next push of his fingers, he comes all over the shower wall.

He pants for a moment, sliding his fingers out of himself with a soft noise, and presses his forehead to the tile. He feels silly and shaky from his orgasm, like he's done something wrong in imagining his best friend like that, and worries that everything might go wrong, that Bill will be able to see it on his face once he wakes up. It would be a big red stamp, Ted thinks as he finishes washing himself, right across his forehead- _has jerked off to the thought of his best friend._

Ted feels sensitive as he climbs out of the shower, both emotionally and physically, and doesn't know how he's going to face Bill if he's awake. Maybe he'll take a nap, or at least pretend to- it'll give him time to recover from his fantasy and gain some distance. 

That idea flies out the window when Ted walks back into their bedroom quietly to find Bill with his hand in his boxers, panting and touching himself.

"God, dude, you sounded so hot," Bill gasps out, looking at Ted from under his eyelashes. "Were you jerking off?"

Ted nods, feeling like he's swallowed his tongue, knowing that if he hadn't just come his dick would be perking up right now. Bill groans and spreads his legs under the sheets, tilting his head back against the pillow.

"C'mere, dude," Bill pants, gesturing with the hand not in his shorts. "Wanna touch you."

Ted stumbles forward, unable to resist, and drops his towel as he climbs into Bill's bed, helping Bill shove his sheets and boxers down and out of the way. Bill's staring at his mouth, sliding his hands across Ted's shoulders and down his back as he crawls closer, but Ted just tucks his face into Bill's neck as he lays on his side. He doesn't want to kiss Bill if he doesn't like him, he- his heart can't take it.

"Can I?" Ted asks, rubbing his hand over Bill's chest and down to his belly, and he feels the way Bill nods against his hair, pressing his face close and wiggling his arm under Ted's neck to wrap around his shoulders.

"Yeah, dude," Bill groans, letting go of himself and petting his hand up Ted's neck and over his cheek, pushing his hair out of the way, like he's trying to see Ted's face, but Ted just presses closer and wraps his hand around Bill's erection.

Bill gasps as his hips kick up, heels sliding on the sheets, and he gives up on getting Ted to look at him, instead rubbing his chest and then down to squeeze his hip. Ted's dick is still soft where it's pressed up against Bill's thigh, but he feels sensitive all over as Bill touches him, rubbing the line of his hip and into his bush, gently brushing his fingers against the base of Ted's cock.

"You think you can get it up again, dude?" Bill gasps, and when Ted shrugs, he continues, "Wanna get you off again, wanna see."

Ted whines into the skin of Bill's shoulder, gasping when Bill touches his soft cock, even more intimate than he thought it would feel. He's so sensitive but it still feels good, the razor's edge of pleasure and _too much_ , and he moans desperately as Bill rubs the pads of his fingers down to play with his foreskin.

“What were you thinking about, in the shower?” Bill asks, voice rough.

Ted has to swallow before answering, and he can’t help but be honest, unable to say anything but, “You.”

Bill groans and squeezes Ted closer for a second, hand hot on his shoulder. “What were you thinking about me doing?”

“Your fingers,” Ted gasps out, and moans as Bill rubs under the head of his cock, so gentle. “Your fingers in me. You touching me.”

“Did you- _uhn_ , did you finger yourself?” Bill asks, and when Ted nods he moans, trying to press their bodies even closer. “Thinking about me fucking you?”

Ted feels a wash of cold go through his body at Bill’s words, so close and yet so far away from what he actually wants Bill to say, and he turns his face further into Bill’s neck as he shrugs. Bill pants against his hair for a second, hips twitching as Ted keeps stroking over him, but he stops touching Ted to catch his wrist and pulls it away from his cock. To Ted’s surprise, Bill slides his fingers up, squeezing Ted’s hand tight and bringing it up to hold on his chest.

“You okay?” Bill asks softly, squeezing Ted’s shoulder. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna.”

“It’s okay,” Ted says, muffled. Bill squeezes his hand and rubs his cheek over Ted’s head, tugging on his shoulder to try to get him to pull away a little. 

“Dude, it’s not okay if you’re not feeling it,” Bill says softly. “You don’t have to help me out, I have a lot of practice jerking off.”

Bill laughs a little, and Ted can’t help but giggle with him, feeling the warmth of affection fill him at how Bill is trying to make him feel better. “No, it’s not that. I always wanna touch you.”

“No way?” Bill asks softly, and nudges Ted again, trying to get him to pull his face out of the curve of his neck. “C’mon, dude, look at me.”

Ted takes a deep breath and pulls back a little, looking at where their hands are resting on Bill’s chest, so worried that all his emotions are going to be plastered clear as day on his face. When he speaks, his voice is so soft. “Yes way, dude.”

“What’s up, Ted?” Bill prompts, turning so that they’re curved into each other, Ted’s cheek still pressed to his bicep. He squeezes Ted’s hand and then lets go to pet Ted's cheek, pushing his hair out of his face. He doesn’t prompt him anymore, just looking at him when Ted finally makes eye contact; Bill’s so serious looking, still a little pink in the cheeks but completely focused on Ted, a little furrow like a valley between his brows.

“I don’t want you to fuck me, dude,” Ted says in a rush, and Bill blinks at him, eyebrows raising in surprise before dipping back down again.

“We don’t- I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, dude,” Bill replies softly, his thumb stilling where it had been stroking Ted’s cheekbone. “I’d never make you- we don’t have to do _anything_ if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to!” Ted says in a rush, squeezing Bill’s wrist. “I want to do _everything_ with you, dude, that’s the problem.”

“What?” Bill asks, and now he just looks confused.

“I want-” Ted squeezes his eyes shut, so he doesn’t have to see Bill’s expression. “I want you to make love to me, dude. I don’t want you to fuck me.”

Bill’s silent for a moment, and then Ted feels the soft touch of his thumb brushing over his cheek again. He takes a deep breath and opens one of his eyes to find Bill looking at him with the fondest look, so soft that Ted feels like he hardly deserves it.

“Can I kiss you?” Bill asks, and what else can Ted do but nod, rubbing his cheek against the soft skin of the inside of Bill’s arm.

Bill’s mouth is a little stale from sleep, which makes Ted giggle, but the feeling of his lips is so sweet that Ted makes a soft noise in response, sliding his hand around Bill’s ribs to the center of his back. Bill’s still stroking so gently over his cheek, tilting his face so his nose presses in tight next to Ted’s, and Ted feels pinned and safe in the best way, caught in the dark space between Bill’s arm and his mouth. Bill’s other hand squeezes where it’s still wrapped around Ted’s shoulders, tugging him a little closer, and Ted sighs happily.

“I didn’t know what you wanted, dude,” Bill says softly, when they pull apart. He has that divot between his brows again, and Ted wants to smooth it out with his thumb.

“Me neither, dude,” Ted replies, looking into Bill’s eyes. This close, he can see all the different shades of green and brown, count all his eyelashes. “I thought you just wanted to help me out. Like a friend thing.”

“I’ve wanted you for ages, dude,” Bill says in a rush, and Ted’s eyes widen. “That first time, when you were jerking off… God, dude, whenever you would jerk off in bed I’d have to jerk off too, once you had fallen asleep. You’re so _hot_.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, dude,” Bill says, and presses a quick kiss to Ted’s lips. “You’re so incredible. I wanna touch you all the time.”

“But-” Ted presses his lips together for a second, stomach twisting. “But you wanna kiss me too?”

“Yeah, dude,” Bill says, rubbing their noses together. Ted giggles, and Bill’s soft look from earlier returns. “I wanna kiss you and cuddle while we’re watching movies and hold your hand, dude.”

“I wanna do that too,” Ted replies softly. “I love you, dude. You’re my most excellent friend.”

“I love you too,” Bill says, and presses his mouth to Ted’s again.

Kissing Bill is like a revelation, so sweet after all of Ted’s agonizing. He’s so happy he has to kick his feet a little, and he feels Bill laugh against his mouth at his wiggles, wrapping his arms tightly around Ted to squeeze him while they kiss.

Ted could probably kiss Bill forever- he loves the way the shape of Bill’s mouth fits against his own, the way he bites at Ted’s lip every so often and then presses his tongue over it, the way his hands squeeze absentmindedly at Ted’s body, like he can’t help himself. Bill’s cock is pressed up against his, only half-hard now but still a soft, hot weight, and Ted loves just feeling Bill’s body pressed up against his like this. 

He tries to say as such, but it comes out all muffled against Bill’s lips, which makes them both break out into giggles. It’s wonderful, seeing Bill’s laughter this close, the way his eyes crinkle and the curve of his smile; Ted leans back in and kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then Bill’s turning his head to kiss him again.

Ted’s had that low thrum of arousal this whole time, holding out from the shower and through touching Bill on the bed, and now it surges through him again even though he can’t get hard just yet, making his cock twitch where it’s pressed against Bill’s hip. Bill makes a noise into his mouth and presses forward, and then their kissing is hot and sloppy, Bill squeezing him tight and sliding a thigh between his legs.

“You’re _most_ resplendent, dude,” Bill gasps out, pressing kisses across Ted’s cheek to his jaw. His voice is a sensitive vibration against the thin skin of Ted’s neck, and Ted tilts his head to the side with a gasp. “Wanna make you feel good, wanna take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Ted says, almost a moan, and clutches at Bill’s shoulder, shivering when Bill sucks a sharp kiss to the line of his throat.

“Love your body,” Bill murmurs against Ted’s throat, petting his hand heavily down Ted’s flank. “Love the way you feel.”

Ted sighs, arching against Bill, and presses his hips forward as he feels Bill’s cock start to harden between them again. Bill groans softly and kisses back up his neck, wet and lingering, until he can kiss Ted’s mouth again hard. Ted feels so hot and turned on, arousal singing through his body, his cock finally starting to get hard; Bill just keeps kissing him until his mouth is red and raw, petting over his back and side and hip until Ted is squirming. They pull away for air, painting between shorter, sweet kisses, and Ted presses up tightly against Bill.

“Want you,” Ted gasps, and Bill moans, pressing his thigh up gently to rub against Ted’s cock and sac. Ted reaches down to touch Bill, red and weeping between them, and Bill gasps out the sweetest noise when Ted rubs his fingers under his cockhead.

“Want you too, dude, want you so bad,” Bill moans, and also reaches down to take Ted in hand.

Ted whines at the feeling of Bill’s fingers, hips twitching and thigh flexing where it’s pinned between Bill’s. He feels so sensitive, squeezing his eyes shut as he gasps when Bill rubs at the base of his cock, and when he opens them Bill is looking at his face hotly, eyes hooded. 

“Good?” Bill murmurs, breath hitching when Ted squeezes around him, and Ted nods, cheek rubbing against Bill’s arm where it’s still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Yeah, _nnh_ , just- sensitive,” Ted gasps out, hips twitching again, and he whines again as Bill slides his fingers up to tug his foreskin.

“‘Cause you came already?” Bill asks, and Ted nods around a moan when Bill rubs the pad of his finger against the head of his cock.

“Never tried to- again, after, _nn_ , so soon,” Ted gasps, and Bill nods, staring at Ted’s mouth before leaning back in to kiss him desperately, like he just can’t help himself.

Ted moans into the kiss as Bill finally wraps his hand around his cock, stroking him gently as he pushes his tongue against Ted’s. Ted feels like he’s going to shake apart, so sensitive but so _good_ , the way Bill is kissing him so hard combined with how gently he’s stroking his cock. Ted moans again, and Bill echoes him this time, pulling away with a wet noise to look between them, pressing his hips forward so their cocks bump one another.

“C’mon dude, let’s- together,” Bill gasps, and Ted wraps his hand around both of them, rubbing the head of his cock against the velvety hardness of Bill’s. They both make shaky noises, foreheads bumping as they both watch the way their dicks look, pressed together and wet at the tips. 

“You look so good against me, dude,” Bill says, voice tight, and Ted thinks about how long Bill’s been waiting to come, cock so hard and hot.

“Wanna make you come,” Ted replies, and Bill moans, cock twitching against Ted’s in his grip.

“Wanna come,” Bill gasps, and wraps his own hand around Ted’s, squeezing, and starts to push him to jerk them off together.

The feeling of Bill’s cock against his and then their hands moving together around the two of them is _most_ triumphant, so good that Ted has to work to keep his eyes open so he can watch. Bill’s making these little noises in the back of his throat, hand squeezing Ted’s shoulder, thigh flexing between Ted’s, and Ted squeezes tighter even though it’s almost too much, thinking about how Bill wanted him to tug tightly when Ted got him off before. Bill moans, body shivering before tensing, and then his cock is twitching against Ted’s, shooting cum against their tummies and all over Ted’s cock. Bill rubs the head of his cock along the underside of Ted’s as his hips twitch, getting him all wet and messy, and Ted moans softly, letting go of Bill’s cock to wrap his hand more securely around his own.

“Bodacious, dude,” Bill says softly, petting his fingers through his cum on their bellies. He’s panting, cheeks so pink and sweet, and when Ted looks up Bill's looking at his face again, like he can’t get enough. “Most unrivaled.”

Ted presses his face to Bill’s arm, feeling his cheeks get hot under Bill’s unwavering gaze, especially with the way he can’t stop tugging on his cock now that he’s started. His thigh twitches where it’s thrown over Bill’s hip, and Bill slides his messy hand over the curve of Ted’s waist and hip and down, squeezing his ass. Ted makes a choked, surprised noise when Bill’s fingers dip between his cheeks, but when Bill makes a questioning noise, Ted nods so hard his hair falls in his face.

“Next time, I wanna finger you properly,” Bill says, rubbing his wet fingers over Ted’s hole, making Ted gasp and his hips twitch. “Wanna suck you off and then finger you until you come again, want you desperate like this.”

“Yeah,” Ted moans, jerking his cock fast, and he whines again when Bill presses his fingers against where Ted is still loose from the shower, pushing in easily.

“ _God_ , dude,” Bill moans, sliding his finger out and then back in. “So hot, Ted, thinking about you fingering yourself. Wanna watch you again, sometime, too. Wanna watch you fuck yourself.”

Ted squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, tensing up, and when he twists his fist around the head of his cock, he comes with a shaky moan, getting cum all over Bill’s belly where they’re pressed so close together. Bill presses his thigh up against Ted’s balls, just a gentle rub to make him gasp, and slides his finger out gently to rub over Ted’s hole.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted sighs happily, and Bill leans in to kiss him, clutching his hip.

“You’re perfect, dude,” Bill murmurs against his mouth, and Ted giggles, giddy.

“That was most triumphant, dude,” Ted replies, still a little breathless. “My toes are tingling.”

Bill laughs, looking at Ted with that tender, fond look, and Ted just presses his cheek to Bill’s arm, looking back. He feels pinned under Bill’s gaze, but in a gentle way, like when a butterfly lands on your shoulder- stillness prompted by the feeling of wonder. Ted grins, and when Bill smiles back, Ted leans in for another kiss, feeling Bill’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek.


End file.
